Determination
by Mel-Girl
Summary: When South Korea visits the house of Philippines, he's more than happy to announce what he's learned of her nation's history. A fanfiction that reflects on aspects of Philippines history. Mostly friendship based, with hints of South Korea x Philippines here and there.


**Hey! It's been a while since I posted anything, huh? Anywho, I wrote this some months ago for a contest on dA (which btw, I won a prize in that) and decided to post it.**

**It contains my Philippines OC named Maricela Clara de los Santos. And this fic is from South Korea's (Im Yong Soo) POV, though there's a brief moment of it being Philippines' POV (in italics!). I was very disappointed not to find any KorPiri (S. Korea x Philippines) on when it's my OTP, bahaha. But the countries have great foreign relations, hardly any disputes and I think there's plenty of similarities between them that would actually make them work out damn well. TBH it's the only Philippines pairing I really really ship, though I do like MexPiri too. Oh, this fic references BruPhil too.**

**And uhh... it's not an AU. I usually write AUs but this isn't AU. And I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and I updated my about my sort of writing status atm, ahaha.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

She sat me down across from her and gestured to the fruit bowl. "Help yourself!" she chirped and well, I definitely obliged. After all, Philippines grew the best mangoes in the world. 'And don't let India tell you otherwise!' she would add with a cheeky smile. I sunk my teeth into the mango and indulged in its sweet taste. Such a bright, sunny fruit... it's fitting of Philippines, I'd say. It's her personality, you know?

To think she had endured so much over the years... and yet what history churned out was a strong, optimistic young woman. It's really cool, I'd say! Though I suppose every nation here in the world today is tough, huh? Still, Philippines is admirable.

Oh, of course! Now's my chance to impress her with my newfound knowledge! But before I could snatch up the chance to speak, she went first.

"It's really nice of you to visit again, Yong Soo," she began, picking a mango for herself as well, "you've been visiting heaps lately, I've noticed."

I laughed. Oh yes, should I say Maricela? We're on first name basis, you know! "Well hey, Philippines is a country Koreans can fall for. 'True Lovers', anyone?"

That definitely brought a healthy shade of red to her cheeks. "That was for the sake of tourism..." she mumbled, her voice further muffled by her mango nibbling.

"Sure, sure," I chuckled. She pouted. "Anyway, I have something amazing to tell you!" She paused eating, her eyes meeting mine. "I finally got around to reading up on your history, da-ze!" Her face brightened considerably. "I read up about it on the internet!" And here comes the droop. "Hey, we're in the modern era – the internet has tons of information now!"

Philippines sighed, setting down what was left of her mango on her plate. "But my history isn't well documented... you'd definitely learn more from textbooks..." she paused, as if a thought struck her mind. Then she shook her head and gave me a weak smile. "Still, I'm happy to hear about you reading up on my history, Yong Soo... Mei-Mei says you're not the biggest fan of reading." Oh, she's referring to Taiwan. Wait, was Taiwan speaking negatively about me? I'll have to investigate this for sure! "So how far back did you read?"

"Heh." I leaned back in my chair with a grin. "Pre-colonial times, da-ze! Mm... did a lot of trade back then. Your archipelago wasn't quite united back then... and didn't Indonesia and the others call you 'Tawalisi' back then?" She nodded, her eyes wide and curious to see how amazingly knowledgeable I am! "You, Indonesia and Malaysia... you three were like sisters back then."

She rose to her feet, picking the plate up. There was a sort of melancholy etched on her face, a sad smile you could say. "Indonesia and Malaysia are always going to be my sisters, even now," she corrected me. "Would you like a drink?"

"Okay!" Hey, if she's getting up, I will too. So I leapt to my feet as well, still nibbling the mango. She paused and told me I could wait in my seat if I wanted. No way, I'm staying by Philippines' side! "Anyway, as I was saying, you three were like sisters back then – I mean, back now – I mean, even now!" Wow, am I rambling! Hoooooboy.

I followed her into the kitchen and she kept quiet, but not out of sadness. There was a smile there and she appeared attentive. I guess she doesn't bring up her history often... But that's okay; I always knew Philippines was one who preferred to look to the future. Here's the thing though. Even though I wasn't a strong part of her history back then, I still wanted to understand her. After all, we're practically best friends nowadays! And best friends should know heaps about each other. Philippines said she had researched my history recently too, so I thought it natural to do the same for her. But it really was the same for both of us.

We both have been through events in history we'd rather not speak of. A subject we both prefer to dismiss is World War Two... and I still feel this intense pain in my chest whenever I think about my brother and the war between us. Philippines supported me back then.

But even though we both prefer to dismiss these events in our lives, that doesn't change the fact that we lived through these moments and they hurt us, tore us up inside and helped shape us for a new tomorrow. And because Philippines supported me and worked hard to understand what it was all like for me, I felt that I should do the same.

Even though we still both prefer to plaster on cheerful smiles and focus our priorities on the future. That's just who we are though, I guess.

"Maricela..?" She was delving into her refrigerator to choose a drink for each of us. I shook my head at the can of soda she offered me and decided to continue speaking. "...You were also married to Brunei once, weren't you?"

That brought about a silence. Philippines shut the door to the refrigerator and looked me in the eyes. "I was."

She said nothing more. Yikes, awkward. Still, Brunei was married to Philippines? What a lucky guy! I've never been married before but oh man, the romance is great! Still, most of my dramas tend to take place before my favourite pairings obviously get married and – no, Yong Soo, don't distract yourself with K-dramas just because the conversation became awkward..!

"Uh... was it just... political stuff, da-ze?" My face must be the most awkward thing ever. Good going, Yong Soo!

Again, another momentary silence. "You could say he was my first love," she finally said, her cheeks pink. She leaned against the kitchen counter a little. "It was political, yes. The Kingdom of Tondo... and I still wonder to myself what it would have been like had we never split. My memories are quite hazy, I apologise, but um... the Brunei now and the Brunei then... there are things that still remain the same. He has the kindest of smiles... even his words..."

There was a fond look in her eyes. And I wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that it was Brunei who was causing that expression. Still, she was talking about the past and... this is the modern era. But I'm pretty sure Brunei's feelings didn't change as much over the years as Philippines' did. Even so, I know full well about the ways of childhood romance.

Wait, wait, wait! That doesn't mean I've had a childhood romance! But the concept originated in me, didn't you know? Across the distance, Brunei and Philippines looked to Korea and sparks flew between them! The soaring petals of childhood romance touched them and the beautiful marriage occurred! They had a happy marriage overall and I can see it now – they'd have held hands lots and enjoyed many, many long conversations! Their fellow ASEAN family would have watched on like proud parents – Look at our young Brunei and Tawalisi, experiencing the joys of married life!

Though American dramas would have you know that married life is HELL.

Anyway, I understood this story perfectly well. The young lovers would have laughed and danced and sang songs and played instruments and games and all that! But I also know that this story becomes tragic! So painfully tragic.

"...And as you already know, everything changed when Spain began to visit the islands," Philippines sighed.

I reached for her hand and offered her a smile. "I know."

She looked up at me. "I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could trust him. I mean, at first I was really suspicious... but then I thought about how Ate would compliment my hospitality and..." She pulled away from me. "...I became colonised. Brunei and I had to be split apart. I didn't want those memories to fade, I really didn't. And not my memories of Ate Indonesia, or Ate Malaysia... or Kuya Singapore or Kuya Cambodia or any of the others... still, no matter how much I loved each and every one of them, it's kind of an emotional haze when I think about it. I remember scenes here and there but... but then it becomes overshadowed by Spain."

Philippines went to one of the cupboards in the kitchen and opened it up. She glanced about and then spotted some glasses. I saw she was having to reach for the glasses so I went over and grabbed them down for her. She smiled and uttered a quick thank you before getting us both glasses of water. I'd finished the mango by this stage – and man, I must have looked terrible snacking on mango while she discussed her past, but boy are her mangoes delicious! We both gulped down the cool liquid and then she gestured for me to go outside with her.

One of the things most beautiful about this archipelago was Philippines' home itself. The moment you stepped outside into her garden, you could sniff at the air and smell the lovely fragrances of flowers and fruit she had cared for herself. You looked around and the dedication she had put was infectious. It always made me want to touch up my garden too! But I'm not a very garden-y person, so what I'd usually do is hire someone else to do it and then tell Philippines that I did the work myself! She always believed me and then she'd compliment me. And the only other person who knows this secret is Hong Kong.

"Your garden's great as always!" I beamed at her. She smiled brightly, pleased with this acknowledgement of her hard work. "You're so hardworking, you know that?"

She blushed a bit at that. "Um, I do try..."

"You've been this way as long as I can remember!" I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Even back in the day. Hey, want to hear more of the knowledge I'd gained?" She nodded and we began to take a stroll around her garden. I subtly took the opportunity to link my arm with hers. "Now I know that when Spain colonised you, he was also really busy too! He was fighting lots with uh... England and Netherlands and people, right? And he was also colonising South America too. He spent way more time with those Latin guys and girls than he did with you!"

Philippines giggled a bit at this. "Spain sure had his enemies. And that's right. I think that's why they became more influenced by his culture and language than I did... but even so, he influenced me with Christianity." She brought a hand to the cross she was wearing around her neck. "And so Mexico-"

I held up a hand to silence her. "Maricela, I'm trying to share my knowledge here! Stop teaching me!" She burst out laughing at this. "Okay? Um... Because Spain was away a lot, you had Mexico and-"

"Back then, he was known as New Spain," we both said at the exact same time. My eyebrow lifted in response to this.

"Maricela, I'm trying to be the smart guy here!"

"Sorry," she giggled, patting my arm in feigned sympathy. "Go on, Smart Guy."

"So you and Mexico had the..." There was a pause as I tried to recall the name. "...Manila-Acapulco Galleon Trade, da-ze!" She nodded. Awesome, I got the name right! Well, of course I did. The name totally was inspired by me too. "So Mexico was often the one taking care of you... let me guess, he tried to teach you Spanish?"

She nodded. "'Tried' really is the keyword there." Then she laughed. "You should see Kuya Mexico's face whenever I said 'puto'!"

I know she means that food of hers, but has it ever occurred to her that to Mexico, Spain and the others, it means something else? I know Philippines doesn't like to swear often... or maybe she does know and just lets it slide...

Then she continued to speak. "I was feeling sad about being apart from my family and Brunei but... even so, Kuya Mexico helped inspire me to look forward to the future. He told me that nothing is forever and that if I want to accomplish something, I have to work really, really hard for it! So when he aimed for independence, I already knew that I wanted to do the same. And I had other inspirations..."

"Noli me Tangere!" I snapped my fingers with a grin. "Jose Rizal, your national hero!" She looked up at me again, blinking. "I know this stuff, da-ze! He wrote a book and boy, was Spain bummed or what?"

"Bummed? Hm..." she pondered the word. Then she continued to speak. "Still, Kuya Mexico got his independence... but my heart had hardened a little by then. I was sad but... I refused to let it break me. I was going to keep the memories in mind properly this time. I also knew that to see him again, I would have to work hard. I was motivated and well... don't mess with a motivated Filipina!"

The Philippine Revolution... That was when Philippines really toughened up and the rule over her became so much weaker. She had endured so much pain, but even so, she wanted so badly to keep on fighting for a better future. More than anything, she wanted the future to be great for her beloved people and the generations to come.

America stepped in. I thought he seemed like a cool guy, swooping in and helping Philippines get independence from Spain... And at the time, Philippines thought he was being helpful at first too. And this is the perception that most people today have of America. That he was being helpful, that he was a hero but...

...he became a coloniser too. He bought Philippines from Spain. I can just imagine the hurt Philippines must have felt when that happened. With a deep breath, I looked her in the eyes. "Hey Maricela... when America bought you from Spain, how did you feel..?"

Her expression hardened. "How I felt..?"

I nodded. Hearing this wasn't going to be the easiest thing but... I wanted to understand. "...Yeah. You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

She clenched her fists, her hold on my arm tightening. "Betrayed... Why, I..!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_America... You know... that day I really looked up to you._

_You speak so easily of freedom, but god, did you take me by surprise. To think that you'd do this to me..._

_Do you have any idea of the centuries I'd endured just to get this far? All the hurt and the blood spilt, so that there could be a day where my people could look at each other with a smile and know that we're free. This was supposed to be the end of the colonial period for me._

_But what did you do? You disregarded all of that, all of the things I'd believed in. You can speak so easily of freedom, but your actions speak so easily of self-centredness._

_I'm not giving up. No matter what happens, no matter what hardship gets thrown at me, I will keep fighting on!_

_Maka-Diyos, Maka-Tao, Makakalikasan, at Makabansa._

_My name is Pilipinas._

_And America... I will get my independence._

_This means war!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"...betrayal..." she had uttered for a third time. The complexity of her emotions was well illustrated in her expression. I can only imagine the frustration she must have felt, for all her efforts to have been tossed away by this second coloniser. That is not something easily forgiven. And I'd heard of terrible things that happened during the Philippine-American War.

I guess that's history for you. Every one of us has done something awful we'd rather not think about. Some dust over these events with more ease, while others remain a lot more corrupt and bitter. I guess an example would be the Balkan nations who had been through so much under the Ottoman rule... Man those guys make me feel uneasy.

But America has a lot of pride. He's the most patriotic guy I know. He really wants to project an image of how he's America; he can do no wrong... But some of us, like Philippines and Vietnam, I guess they know different. Still, in this modern era, Philippines really does think quite highly of America. Why is that?

"Maricela, you and America started getting on better after the war, didn't you?" This seemed to snap her out of her depressed looking slump.

"Well, that my nagging for independence started to finally sink in, yeah?" she breathed a heavy sigh. "We really didn't get along to begin with though, you're right. But you know, my Independence Day is June 12th for a reason. It was the day I was supposed to be independent. It was the day I truly believed it was meant to have been. No matter what America had done and how I got my real independence on a different day, I still feel in my heart that it was June 12th."

Of course, the real day was July 4th... What, did America think he was granting her an amazing honour or something? Ha. Still, I like America fair enough... We're good friends. And Philippines and America became good friends too. America promised her independence and made efforts for this to happen. It was interrupted by War World Two though...

...But I saw Philippines' face when I brought up America and reminded her of that war... I decided to keep my mouth shut about World War Two, at least for today. I shifted my hand and grabbed hers, lacing our fingers together. I twirled her around and she let out a yelp of surprise. I laughed.

"And what a fine independent nation you are, da-ze!" I pulled her into a tight hug. "Everyone's so proud of you, you know." I took a step back to place my hands on her shoulders and look her in the eyes. "Especially your people! What's that phrase you got going? Pineapple Pride?"

She did a mock gasp and shoved me playfully. "Pinoy Pride and you know it!" As I got pushed back, I tripped a bit and landed flat on my back. She rushed to my side and reached for my hands, looking concerned. "Oops, I didn't mean to push you that hard. Are you okay?" I just cracked up laughing, pulling her on top of me. What? I'm definitely going to take any chance I can get to hold her close. This seemed to make her rather flustered though. "H-Hey, what are you doing?" But I could feel the laughter in her voice.

Then we both went quiet. It wasn't the awkward sort of quiet though. She rolled off of me to lie on her back, her hand still in mine. We both gazed at the clear blue sky, simply enjoying each other's company. I think it's great if you can find someone that you're so comfortable with that you can enjoy both conversation and silence with ease. Would it be insane to say that's easy with Philippines? I think it is.

"...We've been through a lot, haven't we..?"

"We sure have," she agreed. "...And we'll be going through a lot more in future, you know."

"Always looking to the future, aren't you?" I asked with a grin, watching her sit up. She still didn't let go of my hand.

"Isn't that what optimists do?" she returned my grin.

"Yeah, I know."

And it's true. An optimist does not dwell on things. And when I thought about it, that's probably why her younger generations like America. No matter what Philippines has been through, her people are human. The Filipinos of today have not lived through the Kingdom of Tondo or the Spanish Colonisation or the American Colonisation... well, the older ones may have... but even so, Philippines is not someone who talks a lot about her past, nor does she document it often. The fact that she was willing to discuss it with me is something special, right?

She wants to remain positive and she wants to maintain positive relations with other nations around the world. It hurts her to admit to the truth at times. She's not ignorant but I think she tries too much to detach herself from the bad things that have happened. Even bad things have happened to me, but I could never let people forget it. I won't burden them with it, but to forget would be to erase a part of who I am.

So that's why I want to understand. Even if Philippines feels alone in her memories, she doesn't have to be. She... She'll have me. I'm optimistic just like her. But it's because we're alike that I think I can understand. We've always been on equal terms and I want to keep it that way. She supported me throughout the Korean War and she knows what it's like to be torn apart from those considered as family.

"Yong Soo, I just had an amazing idea," she spoke again, her smile bright and sunny. "Next time you come over, I'll invite the family over! Ate Indonesia and Ate Malaysia, Kuya Singapore and Brunei, all the others too! We could have a big party! Usually it's just us ASEAN, but I think you'd fit in too! Wouldn't that be heaps of fun?"

"Is that okay?" I felt like I could burst with excitement. Oh boy, it's like I'm being invited into the family! Even though I'm no Southeast Asian.

But of course... even though she was separated from them for so long, she worked hard to not let go of those precious familial ties. She did not dwell... I wonder if there'll be a time where I can hang out with my brother and act like true family again. That day seems so far away to me. But like Philippines, I could work hard so that someday, tomorrow will be that day.

"Of course it's okay," she confirmed. "It's more than okay. Ate Indonesia already likes your dramas a lot! I think you and her have different favourite couples though..."

"Is that so?" I chuckled, "Guess I'm up for a K-drama debate!"

"I'll go text everyone then!" She leapt to her feet and dashed off into the house again. I leaned back onto the grass again. She'll return, I'm sure.

Philippines does not dwell on the past. She works hard every day and she remains optimistic and determined, no matter what comes her way. There's been so much hardship she's endured... and I know so much more than I spoke of, really. I understand, I believe I do. Even if she doesn't know that.

Still... it was two things that helped shape her the most into becoming the woman she is today.

One... she did not give up.

And secondly...

She did not look back.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**The theme of the contest involved finishing on that quote. Anywho, I know OC fics aren't the most popular, but if you made it this far, I'd be honoured to have a review. IDK, I like receiving critiques but even just a compliment is nice. Thanks in advance! And see my profile for details of my deviantArt and tumblr (contains more APH stuff there 8I).**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


End file.
